eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1906 (10 February 2000)
Synopsis Lisa asks Jamie if Phil has been in contact with Ben and Kathy lately. Jamie says no, she has nothing to worry about. Mel comes over to ask her if she's done a pregnancy test yet? Lisa goes to see Mark, and they tease Martin about the Valentine card he has written for Nicky. Jamie reminds Phil about a Valentine present for Lisa. Phil laughs and asks if she was dropping hints to him, and Jamie says no, but he just wants to make sure. Phil gets a leather biker jacket and asks Jamie's opinion. Jamie says Lisa seemed a bit worried about Kathy and does Phil really like Lisa. Phil says he's totally over Kathy, and has told Lisa that, and Jamie says he'd better tell her again. Janine asks Roy what happened with the police. Roy lies and says it was all about some other bloke called Evans. Phil comes into the café, and has a word with Roy. Roy tells him the police took the car, and he can't let Frank find out that he's just thrown £8,000 away. Nina moans to Mick about Dan's party for Fred tonight - another lock-in. She has told Dan how dangerous it is, and it's Peggy's licence that he's risking if the police find out. Janine overhears, and tells Ricky that Dan's doing another lock-in tonight. She also tells Mick that Ian's selling the same CDs cheaper in the shop. Mick is furious and goes to see Ian to accuse him of ruining his business, and he says he thought Mel had made a decent man out of him, but he's an even bigger piece of scum now than he was before, no wonder she left him! Ian goes to the café and hands Robbie a new menu, including several things that are on the menu at Guiseppe's. Robbie complains that he has a million other things to do. Roy tells Terry that he and Irene could try counselling, as it worked for him and Pat. Terry tells Irene and says he'd never go in for it. Phil sets up a romantic meal for Lisa, and Phil says Jamie mentioned that she asked about Kathy and Ben. Lisa asks if he ever wants another child, and Phil asks if she's going broody? Lisa insists they talk about it, and Phil goes on about how much he hates not having Ben and he never wants to go through that again, and if it means not having any more kids, then that's it. Lisa is so transparently silent after this, that Phil asks "You're not trying to tell me something are you? You're not are you?" Lisa denies it. Ricky sulks about Dan being so cocky and says Frank and Peggy won't be so happy when they come back to find the licence has been taken away. Dan asks "How's that going to happen then, mate?" Ricky says sarcastically he has no idea, then leaves the pub and phones the police. Fred's party is going with a swing, and Fred is totally inebriated. Phil goes to the Vic and tells Dan about his conversation, adding, if Lisa wants kids, she'll have to find someone else to have them with. Mel disappears to get a pregnancy test kit and Nina is really pissed off at having to do all the work. Mick takes a very drunk Fred home a couple of minutes before the police arrive. Mel is outside as she's returning from the shop, and watches as the police walk in. Dan insists it's a private party. The police reply where's the "Doctor"? Mel walks in and says she's the doctor, and she's sorry she's late, and convinces them that she is the doctor. Mel says she absolutely has to go out again for a few minutes, and Dan can't refuse after she has saved him with the police. Nina complains and says she's going home, and that Dan should have listened to her in the first place. Mel goes over to Lisa's and they do the pregnancy test. Credits Main cast *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tony Caunter as Roy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *James Alexandrou as Martin *Michael Greco as Beppe *Martin Kemp as Steve *Geoffrey Freshwater as PC Hyland Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes